KingK.Rool
KingK.Rool was a Sin in MYM5, a Villian in MYM6, a member of the Conglomerate in MYM7, and was a Sandbag in MYM 4. He is an active participant in many of the thread's goings-on. Smash Background K.Rool was exposed first to the original Smash, which he greatly enjoyed. He mained primarily Fox, although he soon moved on Donkey Kong and a bit of Mario. He made the transition to Melee begrudgingly, as it took time to get used to the loss of floatiness. However, he quickly became addicted to that as well, and used Marth, Sheik and Mewtwo primarily. Upon discovering the tier list, he made some subconscious decisions, and dropped Sheik and Marth, took up Pichu, and, as main, Donkey Kong. Upon the announcement of Brawl in late 2005, KingK.Rool first joined Smashboards. He bought Brawl the day it was released, having followed the Dojo raptly throughout its existence, and made a smooth transition, maining Pokemon Trainer (who would later be dropped), Lucario, and, yet again as main, Donkey Kong. Make Your Move Background KingK.Rool was a very infrequent poster on Smashboards until he discovered the joys of MYM. He had observed the first MYM thread, but couldn't come up with any ideas, and quickly forgot about it, never visiting MYM 2. However, partway through MYM 3, he realized all the creative potential of making movesets, and posted his first set, Magikoopa. Although it was average for the time, it is by far his worst moveset. He then proceeded, bolstered by the few comments he got, to participate more actively in Make Your Move, making five sets to follow, each of increasing quality, and apexing with The Headless Horseman, which landed him third place in the Top 50. Soon after, he began reviewing movesets, and was invited by the Sandbags at the time to join them as their final member. All six of his movesets ranked in the Top 50, with three in the Top 10, a feat unmatched by any other regular. Since then, he has, like all the Sandbags, aided in ironing out the rules of the contest and reviewed any movesets requested at The Stadium. His reviews are numerous in quantity, second only to MasterWarlord. He has also posted four movesets thus far in MYM 4, all of which have been very well received. Chef Kawasaki in particular is considered by many (Warlord foremost among them) to be among the best movesets posted so far. He has also begun to write an SM, although its quality is not up to par with his movesets and the chances of it being completed are low. In Make Your Move 5, he followed MasterWarlord from Sandbaggery to Sin, taking on Gluttony. He has only posted one moveset thus far, Shellder, who has been extraordinarily well received, considered by several (including Hyper_Ridley and Warlord) to be one of the best movesets posted yet, surpassing even Kawasaki among K.Rool's movesets. This perception has faded somewhat as the contest wore on. He has since posted Ekans and Father Time, which have been lauded for readability and raw creativity and playstyle respectively, each sacrificing the other rather than being fully rounded movesets. His moveset making style varies greatly from moveset to moveset. However, KingK.Rool always places an emphasis on giving a character a fluid, cohesive, and unique playstyle overall, rather than tackling attacks one at a time. This has resulted in some rather strange and unique ideas, such as Grim Reaper's Reaplings, the Squeak Squad's switch mechanic, and Chef Kawasaki's cookery. He writes some of the most lauded playstyle sections and emphasizes this department in his reviews. K.Rool is the hardest to define of the Sandbags. He is seemingly polite most of the time, among the least harsh of the Sandbags (and now considered the "nice guy" of the Sins, since Kibble stepped down), but shows multiple eccentricities, resulting in many suspecting him of having an ulterior motive. He has also developed a reputation as the MYM Trivia Guy among some regulars, due to Marshmallow Goo. Movesets K.Rool has submitted a total of thirty-five movesets in Make Your Move to date. Make Your Move 3.0 * Magikoopa (placed 49th) * Pidgeot (placed 13th) * Grim Reaper (placed 32nd) * Squeak Squad (placed 8th) * Powers Kirby (placed 6th) * The Headless Horseman (placed 3rd) Make Your Move 4 * Snorlax (placed 28th) * Electrode (placed 34th) * Jafar (placed 21st) * Chef Kawasaki (placed 1st) * Galaxy Man * Gold Magikarp (joke moveset) Make Your Move 5 *Shellder (placed 18th) *Ekans (placed 48th) *Father Time (placed 43rd) *Jumpluff (placed 19th) *Miracle Matter (placed 4th) *Count Cannoli (placed 13th) Make Your Move 6 *Kangashkan *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Flareon *Espeon (placed 18th) *Umbreon (placed 30th) *Leafeon *Glaceon *King Hippo (placed 23rd) *TAC *Zant (placed 2nd) *George A. Romero (placed 3rd) Make Your Move 7 *caterpie *The Elves *Abra *Team Rocket Grunt *Kamek Trivia and Facts * He was voted third best moveset maker in half_silver28's MYM Awards, after Chief Mendez and MasterWarlord. * KingK.Rool is one of the few regulars to lack a nickname in MYM. He is called K.Rool or Krool by many, and is also occasionally known as "Marshmallow" or "Marshie." MasterWarlord has called him "Ka-rool" in the past. * Despite being one of the less artistic members of the thread, his access to Photoshop has resulted in many going to him for character buttons. He was the first to begin to use them, and largely started the trend. * He had the last post in MYM 3... until Akiak necro'd it a month after MYM 4 was opened. * K.Rool prefers making Pokemon movesets, due to the incredible creative potential and variety among them. * He followed Warlord's Detail Movement after reading Voldo and Dracula. In MYM 4, however, he quickly grew tired of seeing so many overdetailed movesets, and has tried a successful new approach in his later movesets, emphasizing readability and briefness. * His greatest moveset-making weakness is balancing his odd ideas. * K.Rool is a great proponent of giving the Sandbags more direct influence over the voted Top 50, and allowing them to together mold the list to try to remove any bias that may have affected the voters. * He moves quickly from idea to idea. Many potential movesets, halfway completed, have been discarded, including Jimmy T and Orca. Therefore, his Make Your Move 4 Plans are very subject to change. * Despite what some believe, he does '''not '''want to be the chief authority in MYM 5, although he was at one point offered the position. * His favourite moveset maker outside of his fellow Sandbags is Junahu. * Perhaps his favourite MYM 3.0 moveset is Delibird, by kitsuneko345. * Rool was also declared, by emergency, the "Vote Guru" of Make Your Move 4, due to his single-handed tallying of the 1000+ votes. * His favorite MYM 4 moveset is Viola, by Junahu. * Although he was the winner of MYM, he turned down his 500 Wii point reward from Chief Mendez, out of the kindness and humility of his soul. * In the MYM 4 Awards, hosted again by half_silver28, he was voted second best moveset maker, second most helpful MYMer, as well as receiving the award, by popular vote, for Best Moveset Rater and Best Sandbag, tying with SirKibble for the latter. * He is currently agonizing over what SirKibble and Plorf's secret set is. * He doesn't approve of the state of his Wiki page two contests later, or of the Wiki in general (a deteriorating footnote of MYM), although Junahu's Trivia entries deserve a major XD. What's wrong with 9_9, anyway? YOU got me addicted to using it, damn it! * Plorf agrees with Rool, here. * No one cares, Plorf. (D) * ^ * Geto agrees with everyone * Two years later, the opposite of the following statement is true: K.Rool is a great proponent of giving the Sandbags more direct influence over the voted Top 50, and allowing them to together mold the list to try to remove any bias that may have affected the voters. Category:MYMers